<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vegan Vampire by telescopefever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441308">Vegan Vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/telescopefever/pseuds/telescopefever'>telescopefever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, Governor Son!Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Human/Vampire Relationship, Imprinting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pirate!Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Tsundere Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Vampire!Lee Jihoon | Woozi, i only included the main characters ill be using but assume that the whole svt ensemble is there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/telescopefever/pseuds/telescopefever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don’t skin me.” Hansol pleaded, leaning forward on his chair. The man didn’t even have the chance to speak. “I’ll do anything. I have money.”</p>
<p>“Be quiet.” The man said, “I’m not going to kill you.”</p>
<p>“You were going to kill me?!” Hansol squeaked.</p>
<p>Alternatively - Hansol gets kidnapped by pirates and Jihoon struggles to pull himself together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jihoon frowns when he sees two of his crew members carry back a figure strongly resembling a human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell from the loud chatter between the two that it was Mingyu and Seungkwan. They were the slightly more reasonable ones out of the rest of the crew and so it didn’t seem to make sense to why it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>who would bring back yet another human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not the first time Jihoon had been faced with this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Captain of the ship, his crew had collectively decided that it was rather sorrowful that Jihoon hadn’t taken it upon himself to have a reliable feeding system. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially during the times they were on their adventures, when there is no fresh human blood around, the crew tends to get snappier than usual. Jihoon in particular. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would be forced to make pit stops at several areas of civilisation to ensure they don’t decide to murder each other. Losing a crew member would be extremely depressing. Especially with humans on board as well. They took non-consensual feeding between crewmates seriously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the cycle changed when his best mate Seungcheol chirped one afternoon, “Why doesn’t Jihoon just claim someone? Then we wouldn’t have to keep stopping.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say.” Jihoon drawled, “You’ve already got yourself a blood bag.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY.” Seungkwan yelled from his perch on Seungcheol lap. “Don’t call me a blood bag!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know he’s joking.” Seungcheol told Seungkwan before turning back to Jihoon. “And you. Stop referring to Seungkwan as a blood bag.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only joking.” Jihoon smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true though…” Soonyoung interjected. “You’re the one that we need worrying about.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what exactly is it that you worry about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m going to get murdered in my sleep when I accidentally step on your shoes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soonyoung has a good point.” Wonwoo interjected, ignoring the fact that his boyfriend was once again receiving nasty looks from his captain. “You’re the one that gets especially grouchy if you don’t get your meals.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is exactly what I mean.” Soonyoung said pointedly with crossed arms. “All this growling… it’s- it’s just not nice sometimes!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed. “What we’re trying to say Jihoon, is don’t you think it’s about time you’ve settled down?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? And claim somebody?” He received silence as his answer. “Look, I don’t need somebody tethered to my lifeline thank you very much. I’m quite content where I am right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Seungcheol said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon huffed and sank lower down on his captains chair, glad that the conversation came to an end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s probably because he’s worried he’ll never find anyone shorter than him.” Seungkwan murmured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unluckily for him, Jihoon’s sensitive ears picked up what he’d said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Jihoon said softly, without menace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made it scarier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re height discriminating!” Soonyoung pointed an accusing finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m not!” Seungkwan replied defensively. “Wouldn’t it be more convenient if Jihoon had easy access to the neck?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lie!” Soonyoung said. “There’s always the arm!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo nodded agreeing with Soonyoung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The neck is better!” Seungkwan’s voice was rising, and the only thing that stopped him from attacking Soonyoung was Seungcheol’s grip on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungkwan please just shut up.” Seungcheol sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez.” Seungkwan huffed, falling back to Seungcheol. “I’m only trying to help.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol said, “No you’re not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungcheol’s right.” Jihoon announced. “And I’m not going to go searching for anyone so don’t get any stupid ideas.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And after that discussion, the entire crew seemed to all have stupid ideas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ship had gotten a higher average number of guests on board, all human and all pretty (just how Jihoon liked them.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first one that arrived was a wide eyed boy with scruffy blond hair that Jeonghan brought back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One bite of him and Jihoon winced at the bitter taste, shoving the poor boy away from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second one was also another boy, one of taller stature, too tall of a stature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one look Jihoon looked pointedly at Jeonghan (again) while sharpening his sword. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was ushered out as quickly as he came in. Jeonghan didn’t want to deal with scrubbing out blood from the decks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third and definitely not the last of many was a girl that was brought on board. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon wasn’t used to girls, neither liking them or disliking them to be interested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The members had known he had been incredibly hungry that day being the 50th day Jihoon had not fed, and so Jihoon could barely resist the soft supple neck he was offered with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting into her, he almost spat the blood back out. This was exactly why he avoided feeding so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be so rude?” Jeonghan asked, watching as Jihoon turned his face into a sour grimace in the plain sight of the girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry is there something wrong?” The girl asked shakily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jihoon said matter of factly. “You taste horrible.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl sucked in a gasp and looked worriedly at Jeonghan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan's response clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “I don’t know why you have to be so picky. This isn’t like treasure you know, you can’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>decide </span>
  </em>
  <span>the flavour.” He sighed. “I’m trying my best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon glared, “And I never asked for your help!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His crew member merely rolled his eyes in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take her back.” Jihoon ordered. “We’re leaving soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve barely fed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said take her back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you can live with such a dry throat.” Jeonghan wondered. “Does it really taste that bad?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl between the two men shuffled nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just take her back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s no way to speak to your hyung.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Jihoon would properly think about his actions he found himself watching the girl struggling to swim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He threw her off board apparently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have to do that?” Jeonghan whined, coming up behind him. “Now she’s definitely not going to keep her mouth shut.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like we’re a secret.” Jihoon’s eyes continued to watch as the girl attempted to paddle away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so hard to please sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when two members of the crew brought yet another human back, Jihoon was not surprised but alas a little disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could at least be a little more subtle with it. It’s shameful when others had to go out and catch your prey for you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whoever they brought back would just bring the same dissatisfaction he’s always felt. Jihoon is sure of it. It wouldn’t be anything different than things have always been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again?” He says distastefully, directing it at whoever was in earshot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan replies, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They brought another one back.” Jihoon groans. “As if me rejecting everyone else they’ve brought back isn’t enough to make a point.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do feed though.” Chan points out. “That’s kind of the point.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I barely feed because the taste is so revolting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you survive with so little blood in your system?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watch as Mingyu almost trips with the body over his shoulder. Seungkwan yells at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You forgot that we don’t need to feed to survive.” Jihoon sniffs. “I am surviving perfectly fine without feeding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you feel weak though?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that make me stronger?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan hesitates. “Perhaps.” He shrugs. “But your skin is too pale. When was the last time you’ve felt warm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain frowns, raising a hand to gingerly touch his cheek. “I never noticed?” He is confused. “I haven’t properly drank for a long time and you know what.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No offence hyung, but I think everyone knows that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon lets out a bark of dry laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The both of them watch the rest of the crew in silence, the steady waves washing fills up the quietness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it a chance though.” Chan suggests, almost too quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a refined taste, Channie.” Jihoon says, tired. “The last time I drank from someone I enjoyed was Seungcheol, before he turned.” He closes his eyes. “I would be drinking if I could. Trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened between you and Seungcheol exactly?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon shrugs, “I guess I loved him a little too much.” He says dismissively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon can tell Chan had multiple, hundreds of questions racing through his mind and he’s relieved when Seungcheol came up to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Chan hesitantly opened his mouth to question his captain more, Seungcheol came up the steps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The ship is ready to sail Captain.” Seungcheol announces. “Mingyu and Seungkwan have brought on a prisoner. They found him in the Governor’s household.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon nods and makes his way to the wheel. His sharp eyes survey his crew working, some handling the deck, others making their way down to the stomach of the ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ship began to move away from the deck, endowed with new treasures and possessions. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘Ouch’, is Hansol’s first thought. He screws his eyes tightly shut as the back of his head pulsates with pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing he notices is the goosebumps under his skin; the jacket he put on that morning was gone. A chill runs down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It occurs to him that he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>at home judging from the whistling wind sweeping past his ears, the smell of sea salt reaching his nostrils.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really doesn’t want to open his eyes. He really doesn’t want to wake up to find himself on a pirate’s ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, he tugs at his wrists, his arms tied around the mast of the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He mouths, then unwillingly, raises his head. It hurts to open his eyes, but he notices a few blurry figures standing around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s awake.” Someone says. “Get the captain.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opens and closes his eyes, trying to regain some focus in his vision. It is way too bright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes travel up a figure. The tall one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You.” He manages to croak out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man smirks. “Me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he remembered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered thinking that the window was too high and the closet behind a locked door seemed to be fine enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also remembered how he stupidly assumed that nobody would hear him </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so there’s no way anyone would find him in the closet. But who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>would hear breathing anyway? It wasn’t his fault though, because who would’ve known that there would have been freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampires</span>
  </em>
  <span> around rather than good, normal, pleasant pirates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol knew and had been warned several times that being the Governor’s son, put him in the dangerous position to be kidnapped for bounty purposes. He also called bullshit on that but now wished he actually listened to what his Father was warning him about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This now, therefore led to him to be stood pitifully, suffocated by various shirts and coats, the dusty air caused his nose to itch. He didn’t know that it would be the cause of his downfall though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crawling urge to sneeze was so incredibly strong and Hansol remembered wishing that for once, his mind would listen to his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t sneeze.’ He thought, pinching his nose between his forefinger and his thumb. ‘Please… please, don’t sneeze.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creaking set of footsteps got gradually closer and Hansol’s dread grew larger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Hansol thought, he could perhaps flee from one of the pirates. But with two, the best he could hope for would be to die quickly. He would prefer a gun over a sword though. Maybe they’ll let him choose? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doorknob of the room he locked himself in rattled loudly. He flinched, shutting his eyes and begged harder that they would not find him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get it open?” A voice whispered from the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud sigh was heard, “Does it look like I have?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind? ...Nevermind? What if this is the room with all the diamonds and jewels? Do YOU want to be the one to tell the Captain that we’ve missed a room and that’s why we’ve come empty handed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the chatter from behind the doors Hansol was trapped in, their distraction was not large enough for them to ignore the sneeze that Hansol let out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have enough time to think ‘too late’ when a tiny squeak emitted out of his mouth and his body wracked trying to minimise the sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wide-eyed, he covered his hands to his mouth, his breathing suddenly becoming harsher when he heard a noticeable pause from the two individuals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> they could have heard that right? He was so quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not be playing a joke on me again! I’m so sick of it! You never listen to me, even when I tell you to stop-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No shut up!” The other one snapped. “Listen carefully… it sounds like a frightened mouse.” He chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Why do you have to be so creepy about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault I’m feeling so thirsty at the moment!” The man defended. “You definitely need to get this door open.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you do it?” The other, much bossier man snarled, “You’re the stronger one, I don’t know why I was the one doing it in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a huff, and a series of loud banging, as if they were trying to break the door down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol’s throat was dry and his hands were shaking. He tried to move as far back into the closet as he could but his back bumped into the wall much sooner than he thought it would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A whimper escaped his lips when he heard a resounding crack and a bang that shook the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you actually did it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When will you decide to be quiet? I’m trying to concentrate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> C’mon Mingyu, that’s not hard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungkwan I swear to god, shut the hell up before I rip your throat out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus… You’re so cranky tonight.” Seungkwan says. “Can you please be quick? Jihoon told us all to be back soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer only the scuffling of shoes and overly loud breathing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Seungkwan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They smell so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol knew he must smell, being stuck in a closet for such a long time. But he hadn’t expected his odour to be so obvious. If it’s truly his smell that causes his demise, he swore to take more baths if he survived this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scuffling got louder and louder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you?” A voice mocked. “Come on out~ I won’t bite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol held his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh baby…” The same voice cooed. “Holding your breath won’t do you any good. Your heart’s beating faster than a rabbit’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol tried his best to shift further into the wall, even though he already knew that he was backed farthest away from the closet door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that Hansol had unsurprisingly extremely bad luck because a loose floorboard creaked under his socked foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He winced at the sound. Knowing that if some pirate could smell him from across the room, he would definitely be able to hear a sound as loud as that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s where you’re hiding...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Hansol was as stiff as a board, a hand tapping lightly against the door, teasing him for being so pathetically trapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap tap tap.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to take your time?” A voice interrupted, mid knock. “I just told you we’re in a rush.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a restrained sigh. “If you weren’t claimed I would have killed you a long time ago.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The word ‘killed’ echoed in Hansol’s brain and he sucked in a breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stop playing games.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The closet door was ripped open once again. The moonlight shining into Hansol’s hiding spot. He was wide-eyed and terrified by the huge figure that stood blocking the exit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- a pretty boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” The other pirate says, interested. “Let me see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another silhouette blocked Hansol’s escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.” There was a pause. “He is pretty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller pirate stepped closer, into the closet. “How lucky are you that you smell nice </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>look nice?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol managed to breathe in a shuddering breath and stuttered out, “N-not as lucky as I th-thought I suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller man let out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see a glimmer of sweat on tanned skin, with intricate designs swirling up the man’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand shot out and before Hansol could react, he found himself getting dragged out of his hiding spot and into the open. He felt quite naked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t you look expensive?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol could now take a clearer look at his two capturers and mentally decided that the taller one was called ‘Mingyu’ and the shorter was named Seungkwon? Seungkwun? He forgot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” He dared to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Mingyu the tall pirate mimicked, “So, you might mean something a bit more than just a pretty face and a pretty neck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My neck?” Hansol’s voice cracked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu hummed thoughtfully, a finger tracing his lips and he stepped closer to Hansol, intimidating him with his height. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I could sink my teeth into you right now-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingyu!” Seungkwon (?) snapped. “Hurry the fuck up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu rolled his eyes, and he reached down to fondly pat Hansol’s cheek, watching as he cringed away with hungry eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later.” Mingyu smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwon (?) was murmuring angrily in the background, stomping around as if in search for something particular. “For god’s sake.” He says. “I guess I’ll just do it myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s the last thing he remembers. He figures that since he isn’t dead, he has at least enough luck to have passed one obstacle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now, he is very far from home, judging by the lack of seagulls. He is also on a ship. And very hilariously, he adds, it is a pirate ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Now, that’s a voice Hansol hasn’t heard before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Jun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jun mocks, mimicking Mingyu’s deep voice. “Why do you have to be so dramatic?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu’s shoulders droops. “Doesn’t it make things a bit more interesting?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jun shrugs and pauses. “You are right though.” He says. “He does smell delicious.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t he?” Mingyu agrees. “Seungkwan said I was probably overreacting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hansol thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s SeungkwAn.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, he does smell good.” Jun replies. “And he looks like the type of boy our Jihoonie would like.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Mingyu says proudly, puffing his chest out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully he’ll actually drink from this one.” Jun says. “I’ve lost count on how many boys and girls we’ve bought here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This one seems different though.” says Mingyu defensively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t smell different to you? Part of me wishes Jihoon’s going to rejects this one, so I could take a taste.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think he’s the one?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If he’s as good as he smells then I wouldn’t mind claiming him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” Jun hums. “I just think you’re thirsty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Snaps Mingyu. “He’s different okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem so different to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol stays silent through their interaction. He’s silently annoyed with how they talked as if he wasn’t sitting at their feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glares up at them and doesn’t notice another figure walking up to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crack of heels against wood runs past Hansol ears. He’s too focused on staring as threateningly as he possibly could, given his situation, at the two men above him to realise- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” The man says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ducks his head back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought him for you.” Mingyu says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit!” Seungkwan yells from somewhere behind Hansol. “I swear he wanted to eat that boy himself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stop yelling.” Another voice drawls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol flinches. “Eat?” He mouths to the floor, curling in on himself. He’s stuck on a boat with a bunch of cannibalists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeonghan’s right.” Mingyu says. “Seungkwan shut the fuck up,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finally someone who appreciates my opinion.” Jeonghan says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwan ignores them both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s true!” Seungkwan protests. He gestures to Mingyu. “He was drooling; it was disgusting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god Seungkwan would you please-” Mingyu says angrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be quiet Mingyu.” Though the man is much smaller than Mingyu, his voice is deeper and sharper. Mingyu shuts his mouth and looks to the floor. The man continues. “Why exactly is this boy on my ship?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol finds the floorboards suddenly very interesting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he’s the most delicious thing I’ve ever smelt in my life.” Mingyu says perking up automatically, but he continues, “He’s also very pretty, and if you don’t want him, I’m sure he’ll have a high price for his head.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He also wouldn’t shut up about how he’ll finish him off for you.” Seungkwan murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jun sniggers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty, you say?” The man drawls lazily, ignoring the rest of his crew. “How can he be so pretty if he’s hiding his face like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol grits his teeth and turns his face further away from the pirates in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu strides towards him and crouches down, watching Hansol so intently that his skin prickles with fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu’s hand shoots out so suddenly he barely notices. But before he realises, his jaw is held firmly by Mingyu, held so tightly he couldn’t seem to move his head away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daringly, Hansol decides to look directly at who seemed to be the captain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yikes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” The man hums thoughtfully. “You’re not wrong Mingyu. He is pretty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t I tell you Captain?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain’s nose twitches. “But I don’t smell that wonderful scent you were talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you need to come closer.” Mingyu suggests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol tries his best to pull his head back from Mingyu’s grasp. He furrows his eyebrows angrily as he watches the silver haired man crouch in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol doesn’t stop wriggling; his blood roars with fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man crooks his head, with surprise or interest, Hansol can’t tell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think he’ll be different from the rest of the humans all of you have brought for me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu is silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain.” Jun says. He hasn’t moved from his stance for the entire exchange. “If you don’t want it, I could have it?” He suggests, with humour laced in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu shoots him a glare, but doesn’t speak. Mingyu knew that if he did, Jihoon would probably send him to scrub the decks by himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crouching man slowly turns his head back towards Jun, giving him a once over. “No.” He says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu jolts, pulling Hansol’s face with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Mingyu asks, clearly surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t smell him well.” The man starts. “But I can tell he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>very pretty and hopefully underneath all that skin he”ll taste good enough for me to drink.” A beat. “But I doubt it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol wriggles even harder, his eyes widening. He’s going to be eaten alive. And if he wasn’t going to be eaten he would most certainly be dead. Either way, Hansol couldn’t imagine an answer that would benefit his health and safety. He wants to scream but when the man’s face snaps back to face him, he suddenly loses all ability to struggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Hansol whispers pathetically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain smirks again. “Bring him to my quarters.” He says, not directing it to anyone in particular. Standing up, he brushes invisible dirt off his trousers. “But keep him tied up. He looks like a fighter.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally an update! </p>
<p>Please support the black lives matter movement by signing this petition if you haven't already: https://secure.actblue.com/donate/2004_email_blacklivesmatter_racialdata_up?refcode=widget&amp;noskip=true</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hansol finds himself cut from his bonds and harshly shoved onto a chair, tied back up and left alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room he’s placed in is untidy- with scraps of paper discarded lazily on the floor, the wooden desk covered in rolls of maps and candles, an unmade bed, its royal blue sheets left as if someone had just rolled out of bed and left them there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What is most daunting to Hansol the most is the bucket of swords ranging from all shapes and sizes in the corner of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to get skinned.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hansol thinks, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to get skinned and hung on the ceiling like a hunted animal.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to cry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn’t have the time to, because the door sweeps open, and a commanding presence took over the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t skin me.” Hansol pleads, leaning forward on his chair. The man didn’t even have the chance to speak. “I’ll do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I have money.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be quiet.” The man says, he ruffles his silver hair. “I’m not going to kill you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were going to kill me?!” Hansol squeaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that!” The man yells. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol flinches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has been doing a lot of flinching lately. It isn’t something he would want to get used to either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just…” The Captain's voice softens. “Stay quiet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Hansol submits, leaning back against his chair, tense and restrained. “Who are you?” He asks quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Captain. Jihoon.” He confesses. “Now please sit quietly.” He slumps down on his armchair, conveniently placed in front of Hansol. “I need to think about what I can do with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve no interest in drinking from you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Drinking </span>
  </em>
  <span>from me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Jihoon hums in confirmation. “It’s always disgustingly too bitter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol doesn’t really know where else he was supposed to look, with Jihoon seated so close. He can feel the Captains gaze as he stares down at the wooden floor planks, looking at the bumps and edges of the floorboards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shifts uncomfortably, the ropes binding his wrists digging into his skin painfully. He sneaks a glance up at the Captain and decides to wriggle his wrists around, trying his best to conceal the stinging pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Distracted from trying to loosen the ties, he jumps when Jihoon speaks again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder what you do smell like.” He thinks out loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Hansol asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you smell like.” Jihoon repeats. “I’m curious.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingyu can smell me.” Hansol states.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He replies simply, “I know.” A beat passes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Hansol whispers. He isn’t going to lie to himself, he’s freaking the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>out. There’s a strange man sitting in front of him talking about his </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood </span>
  </em>
  <span>and about the way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>smells. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how he was going to get himself out of this one. Honestly, he doesn’t think he’ll even make it out alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, Hansol tries his best to ignore Jihoon’s constant stare and keeps busy with twisting his wrists in an attempt to at least loosen the dry ropes. Maybe he can sneak out and jump off board. He’ll probably die trying to swim to shore but anything’s better than acting like a sitting duck waiting to be stuffed and propped on a shelf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol doesn’t know how long Jihoon had been sitting in front of him in silence, but he jumps again when the silence breaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” says Jihoon, suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Nothing…” Hansol hesitates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can smell blood.” There’s a tilt of amazement in his words that Hansol prefers not to read into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol stiffens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I-I tried to loosen the ropes and I guess, like, the ropes are really stiff and hard. But I didn’t mean to! It was just really hurting my wrists so I probably scratched myself or something. But I’m really sorry! I’ll stop! I promise I’ll st-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol chokes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s face is </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans towards Hansol, his mouth contorted in an uncontrollable manner and Hansol can’t help but to notice the small fanged canines Jihoon has. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grip Jihoon has on the head of the chair is so strong that when Hansol violently jerks back the chair doesn’t budge an inch. Jihoon leans closer and he whimpers. This is it for him. Goodbye. It’s over. The end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>smell good.” Jihoon groans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprised?” Hansol gasps, turning his head away wildly when Jihoon noses at his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jihoon breathes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god.” Hansol groans, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please please </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol yelps when he feels a tongue lap at his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t control myself.” Jihoon says almost warningly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell.” Hansol says, his voice shaking. The vampire (those are real now???) starts to suckle. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s response is muffled. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to kill me right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon withdraws from Hansol, his lips red and shiny with saliva. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to kill you.” He snaps. “I’m just going to get a taste. You’ll probably be vile so expect it to be over quickly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thanks.” Hansol says sarcastically in return.. What was he waiting for? At this point, Hansol figures that the norm would be to result in yelling and screaming for help. No point to do that here, plus, Hansol’s throat is sore. He settles for silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez.” Jihoon mumbles, “So dramatic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol bites his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man latches his lips back on his neck and Hansol keens, his breath coming out in soft puffs of air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stops breathing when he feels a sharp pricking pain on the side of his neck. A pair of teeth sink cleanly into his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand grabs randomly at the sides of the chair, his nails scratching the wooden handles. He’s panicking. He’s panicking because there’s teeth sucking at his neck and he could feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood gushing out of his body. It also fucking stings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling is so overwhelming and foreign and Hansol didn’t know what to do but to try to jerk away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cold palm comes to cup his jaw. Probably to stop him from moving, because he can hear muffled grumbles from the man atop of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What really shocks Hansol is the hand that curls around him, soothing his fidgeting until he relaxes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol’s breath slows down as time passes and later the only sound that’s heard is Jihoon’s hungry gulps and the soothing sound of the sea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels lighter than ever; his head swimming and cloudy. Hansol can barely feel the fangs disattaching from his neck, with Jihoon’s soft tongue lapping over the marks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too tired to move and his eyes still closed, he waits for Jihoon to maybe shove him away, yell at him for being disgusting, how he couldn’t believe Hansol would let him do that to him. He mentally shoves those thoughts away. Victim blaming. Hansol thinks to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a wave of content that rushes over Hansol’s body instead. Like he was sated and satisfied. He stays limp and allows Jihoon to lie atop of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon seems to be exhausted as well; resting his forehead on the crook of Hansol’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>disgusted by the fact that some </span>
  <em>
    <span>guy</span>
  </em>
  <span> who apparently was a pirate-vampire-person-thing almost sucked him dry of blood. But he lets Jihoon stay close to him anyway. Like a blanket of comfort. It isn’t like Hansol is going to be moving anytime soon </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> he let the guy suck on his neck, so he might as well let the man rest a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he feel such empathy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would very much prefer it if his brain isn’t screaming to tell him ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>right.’ Instead of accepting the fact that this super hot scary man is on top of him. Even without the fangs- Hansol would still be intimidated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon groans on top of him, and Hansol can feel a shift in the man’s face from his skin. As if Jihoon had just woken up, the pirate bolts from his position, sitting upright on Hansol’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god.” Hansol thinks. “Maybe he’ll kill me now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s bleary eyes land on Hansol’s slightly (but very) terrified face. He suddenly remembers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Jihoon doesn’t know what to do. This never happens to him. Shit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first idea that came to mind is: </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But then again, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>drink from him and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>very much enjoy it- and possibly enjoyed it too much, and this is something he would never admit. He doesn’t want to give his crew the satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon comes to the rapid and stupid conclusion to do a little choking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finds his hand around the boy’s neck. It’s a very soft and supple neck, the right length and it’s smooth- wait, stop. Fantasizing over someone’s neck isn’t healthy. Especially the ones who he hopes to use again. What?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The strength in his arm rushes through him unexpectedly as it moves swiftly and easily, but he’s too entranced in the boy’s neck and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whafts of his scent drifted delicately towards Jihoon, and slowly he gasps his senses and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulls</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It had been a long time since he was able to feel like a proper vampire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon can’t help but to lean forward into the boy’s face, almost nuzzling his cheek too enraptured to notice the small sound that Hansol let out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell better than you taste.” Jihoon murmurs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know?” Hansol whispers raspily, highly aware that the hand that is about to choke him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>death </span>
  </em>
  <span>had moved to hold onto his nape. It was almost as if Jihoon is holding his neck in place so he could rip out his throat easier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon sighs with restraint and control. He slowly takes himself off Hansol’s lap and sits back down on the opposite chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking in the boy’s appearance, his collared shirt gives him a peek of the slope of his collarbone, the buttons that had been discarded on the floor. His ruffled hair adds to his childhood innocence but more importantly his eyes, wide and brown. With Jihoon’s newly found heightened senses, he could see an eyelash resting on his cheekbone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can smell and hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The click clack of the crew's heels against the wooden floorboards, the creaks from the light that was swinging from the ceiling and more importantly the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rapid heartbeat and the smell of sweat and anxiety. The rise and fall of his chest and the little intakes of air. Fingernails scratching the chair’s arms and the sound of threads getting tugged at uselessly. Jihoon struggles to stay composed, his thoughts wandering back to how sweetly blood had flowed into his mouth, the addicting taste still lingering on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Jihoon asks, stiff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Hansol?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t sound sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no.” Reassures Hansol. “My name really is Hansol.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” Jihoon hums. “Okay then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol shifts uneasily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not allowed to tell anyone about this Hansol.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not allowed to tell anyone this happened.” Jihoon repeats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol chuckles uncomfortably, “How would I even do that? We’re miles away from shore and-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon interrupts him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyone.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He says. “That includes everyone on this ship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I even gossip?” Hansol questions, “It’s not really something that's mind-blowing around here anyway. Isn’t drinking blood categorised as normal here? At- At least that’s what I’m assuming. Trust me, I don’t kink shame.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time it’s Jihoon’s turn to shift uneasily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wait.” Hansol’s eyes squints, catching onto Jihoon’s body language. “Unless it </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>something normal?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s normal and it’s not a kink.” Jihoon snaps. “What are you talking about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> normal why can’t I tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mingyu</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why are you being so defensive? A lot of people have different preferences, and if yours is drinking blood then hey-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mingyu </span>
  </em>
  <span>best friends now?” Grits Jihoon. “Are you going to tell him how proud you are for me to drink out of you? How </span>
  <em>
    <span>important </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are? Because you’re not! I’ve done this many many times. You’re just another blood bag.” He taunts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol looks at Jihoon with pity, which is almost ironic as it was him who was kidnapped. He tilts his head gesturally, indicating that Jihoon might have gone a little mad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now it doesn’t sound normal.” Hansol finally concludes. “Are you like a vegan vampire?” The boy gasps. “Oh my god, is this the first time you’ve drank from a human?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jihoon says. “No!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just the first time in a long time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why can’t I tell anyone?” Hansol argues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you told me not to?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How does that make sense!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It just does okay!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pirate sighs, he rubs his forehead. “Why are you being so difficult?” He asks. Hansol’s scent’s getting to him. He’s  getting a headache- not because it’s overpowering but because it’s as if his body wanted to get closer. His body </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you just tell me?” Hansol pleads. “I wanna know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that your only reason? Not to seek out my weakness?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid enough to attack anyone on this ship.” Hansol admits. “I’m just the governors son.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the governors son?” Jihoon asks, surprised the boy admitted it so early. He’s aware from the crest of the jacket they stole from him when he first came onto the ship. But he would have thought that Hansol would try to mask his identity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid boy.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...No…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon says, “Yes you are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m not?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are. You were even wearing their crest on the jacket when we found you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t mine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hansol</span>
  </em>
  <span> is sewn onto it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Hansol shrugs. “Can you tell me now? I told you something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you didn't.” replies Jihoon. “You’d just let slip that you’re the governors son. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Accidentally.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe what you want.” says Hansol, “I said something, now it’s your turn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you not aware of the position you’re currently in?” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>prisoner. I don’t have to tell you anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s where you’re wrong. Because I’m gonna go tell Mingyu straight after you leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? And what are you going to say?” </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That you drank from me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing else?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything else.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like there is though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there isn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a terrible liar.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re a terrible hostage.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m a hostage now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. Depends whether or not I’ll keep you or not.” Jihoon knows he’s going to keep the boy, but might as well scare him. Y’know. To keep up the illusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you won’t.” Hansol states. “I bet you’re going to try to trade me off for money, now that you know I’m the governors son. I know I’m worth a bit of treasure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I were to keep you, it’ll be for your scent and blood. That’s more valuable than treasure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so it’s my blood that’s special to you?” Hansol says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol points out. “You just did.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter.” Jihoon get up from his seat and walks to stand behind Hansol. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell Mingyu I smell really nice to you.” Hansol threatens. He tried to shift, but his bonds forbid him to turn towards Jihoon. “I’ll tell him I’m the nicest smelling person you’ve drank from and that you’ve broken your veganism because of me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Veganism.” Hansol says. “That’s right, I know all about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Jihoon reaches out to pet Hansol’s hair, trying to push away the hurt he feels when he sees the boy flinch. It didn’t make sense for him to even care about the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Hansol confirms but with uncertainty lacing his voice. “Your veganism. And I’m gonna tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mingyu </span>
  </em>
  <span>allll about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Jihoon says. “You do that then.” He twists Hansol’s brown curls around his fingers. It was soft. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the editing for this is being a pain which is partly why it's taking so long lol, also i wanna get ahead of the updates haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Angel Sent From Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The boy just told me you’ve broken your pact of being a vegan vampire.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jihoon snaps, tearing his eyes away from the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly what I thought.” Seungcheol says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon frowns. “I thought he said he was going to tell Mingyu?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it matter who he told?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>ordered Mingyu to give him water, not you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hurt.” Seungcheol replies.. “What difference does it make if he told me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No difference.” Jihoon mutters, picking at a stray thread from his shirt. “It’s just that Hansol told me he was going to tell Mingyu.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other pirate rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. Because the boy tells me that you’re a vegan vampire- which could make sense if I didn’t know the truth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think that if I told the rest of the crew I’ve decided to go vegan- would they leave me alone?” Jihoon muses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not.” Seungcheol says dryly. “Explain to me what the boy was talking about. Either I’m going insane or did he suggest you’ve finally had a full meal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Jihoon says defensively. “Not at all. Definitely not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like you’re lying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s always been a bad liar, but he tells another lie anyway, “I’m not.” He very clearly is. He knew this and Seungcheol knows judging from the smug expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There really isn’t a real reason for him hiding the fact that Hansol might as well be an angel sent from heaven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reasons why Hansol </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>an angel sent from heaven would be: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>He smells great </span></li>
<li><span>Jihoon can drink from him without gagging from the taste</span></li>
<li><span>His hair is really pettable </span></li>
<li>
<span>His blood tastes really </span><em><span>really </span></em><span>good</span>
</li>
<li><span>Jihoon likes his scent </span></li>
<li><span>He’s got the best blood Jihoon’s ever tasted </span></li>
<li><span>Jihoon likes to look at him </span></li>
<li><span>He hasn’t annoyed Jihoon enough for him to be thrown overboard </span></li>
<li><span>He hasn’t been thrown overboard </span></li>
<li><span>Hansol smells soft</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon gulps anxiously. He knew Seungcheol couldn’t really know what he was thinking but the older man knew him well enough to guess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened with that boy, Jihoon?” Seungcheol presses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon turns away, trying his best to appear indifferent as he coolly surveys the seas. “I had a taste.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Seungcheol leans slightly forward. “Did you like it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon stays silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did, didn’t you?” Seungcheol asks rhetorically. He lets a bark of laughter and there’s a warm trickle of humiliation that runs down Jihoon’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon refuses to meet Seungcheol’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he investigats the interesting way the sails waved as they cut through the wind. Perhaps it was time for someone to do the ropes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jun!” Jihoon decides yelling down to the main deck. “Check the ropes!” He orders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re ignoring me.” Seungcheol tells Jihoon, watching as the shorter pirate pretends to steer the ship with an unneeded amount of concentration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a secret that Jihoon hates talking about his feelings. It is that moment that Seungcheol decides to meddle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, since the boy isn’t special to you at all, it’s probably good to bid him away.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No!, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihoon internally screams.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sailing at this rate, we’ll arrive at Pledis in a days time. We can bid him off there and earn ourselves a little money.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Jihoon says nonchalantly, sweating at his brow. “Sounds like a good plan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol smoothly replies, “Good. I’m glad you like it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihoon thinks. He most definitely did not like that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just a chapter to move the plot onward! im so excited to see how it turns out, especially with such a good response! i really didn't expect it haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bonded?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jihoon doesn’t know how stubborn he actually is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to admit that he, in fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to bid off the boy that was down in his chambers, and he definitely doesn’t want to admit that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really enjoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeding off of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But deep down, Jihoon’s aware that perhaps he wants the governor’s boy to stay with him, and he’s quite happy with prolonging his capture until forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Jihoon…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Mingyu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu shuffles his feet, looking at the floorboards. “I heard we were heading to Pledis.” he says. “And that we were gonna bid the boy away.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jihoon agrees curtly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s obvious to Mingyu that judging from Jihoon’s tone, the captain was not in a good mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence settles between the two men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep the boy?” Mingyu bravely asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon arches his brow, he eyes Mingyu coldly. “Why would I allow that?” He says, almost growling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because- Because I really like the way he smells.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>like the way he smells Mingyu?” Jihoon replies quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller vampire frowns, confused. “I thought you were going to bid him away?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you if you liked him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s eye twitches. “You’re asking too many questions.” He states. “I’ll bid him away if I want to. And,” Jihoon continues, “I never said I </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu throws his hands up in the air, surrendering, “Okay!” He backs away. “Forget I asked.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon scoffs, thinking of Mingyu’s stupid request. He desperately tries to ignore the pull in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you’re not very convincing.” Someone says behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon guesses he isn’t completely used to his heightened senses, with the crash of the sea and the whistle of the wind being too loud and overbearing. That would explain why he jumps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Convincing at what?” Jihoon shrugs after recovering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you’ve bonded with the boy.” Jisoo replies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon rolls his eyes. “What do you mean ‘bonded’?” Jihoon says, because there’s no way he and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> had bonded. “I’ve only fed from him once.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean you can’t bond with him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon shudders, “Ugh, don’t think of those things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo hums. The wind changed directions and the comforting scent that Jisoo emits calms Jihoon down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I take it you didn’t like his blood? Like every other human they’ve brought on deck?” Jisoo questions, gently challenging Jihoon. “You probably spat it out like every other time. Either that or you forced yourself to take it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does everyone think I drank from him?” Jihoon asks. “Did Seungcheol put you up to this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo laughs, “News travels fast. I heard Junhui saying he could hear the boy's moans from the otherside of the wall.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he didn’t.” Jihoon says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moan.” He grits out between his teeth. “He didn’t. I just drank a bit. That’s it. No bonding happened.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Jeonghan and I bonded when he first fed from me.” Jisoo says softly. “It is possible.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you really avoided feeding so much that you’ve forgotten the difference between drinking from your bonded and just some other regular?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t properly drank in decades Jisoo, what do you think?” Jihoon snaps, his patience hanging by a tether.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo sighs, unaffected by Jihoon’s bad temper. He leans his back against the ship. “You’re really going to bid him away?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what Seungcheol told me to do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re really going to listen to Seungcheol?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s testing you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Questions Jihoon, “Think he’s jealous?” He says bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More amused, I think.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon grumbles something under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, ” Jisoo says hesitantly. “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> bond with multiple humans?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you?” Jihoon asks accidentally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it wouldn’t make sense if you couldn’t.” Jisoo says. “There are so many people in the world. There’s no way you can’t bond with another human.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon thinks quickly. “You can’t mate with multiple though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a difference between bonding and mating.” Jisoo states, much too smart for his own good. “But statistically, you should be able to bond with at least two in a lifetime. Maybe that boy is the other.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon doesn’t respond immediately. “Well he isn’t.” He finally says. “He isn’t my anything. That’s why we’re going to be arriving at Pledis tomorrow, and it’s why he’s going to be sold to the highest bidder.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.” Jisoo murmurs. “But I can tell you’ve changed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hasn’t even been a day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annoyance finally fills Jihoon to his brim and he jerks his head back to look at the horizon pointedly ignoring Jisoo. The man’s gentle nature irks him, and forces him to bite back his defenses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo leaves Jihoon to watch the sea. He is alone again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>late update i know! bit of a filler chapter here, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless! tysm for all the kind comments, it really encourages to write and upload more!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Captain's Orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something pokes against Hansol’s side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shifts away, grumbling tiredly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The voice hisses again. “Wake up, you doofus.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna.” Hansol whines, curling in on himself. . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time something cold is held against Hansol’s throat. Hansol remembers suddenly.  Oh right. Pirates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiffening, his eyes shoot open and he squints when the light hits his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink the water.” A voice above him says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol blinks rapidly, trying his best to adjust to the light. Who knows, if he’s temporarily blind, he might have another pair of fangs bite into him. The blurry figure slowly comes into view; It’s the boy who helped kidnap him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink the water.” Seungkwan repeats. “Do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to repeat everything with you? Does your mind work that slowly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Hansol says. “You’re just too impatient to wait for a reply.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Seungkwan says sharply, digging his knife harshly against Hansol’s throat. “Don’t talk back to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do?” Hansol quirks his brow. “You won’t kill me without Jihoon’s permission.” He tested the waters with the least amount of caution. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwan’s eyes get angrier, glaring down at him. “Who said I didn’t have his permission?” He taunts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t have his permission.” Hansol replies much too confidently. “If you did, you wouldn't have been offering me water.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grip on Seungkwan’s knife slackened. He rolls his eyes, sighing tiredly. “Okay, whatever You caught me.” He says with annoyance. “Just drink the fucking water will you? Otherwise Jihoon will decide to kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but-” Hansol looks pointedly at the bonds around his wrists. It was kind of dumb for him to still be tied up, especially with </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire-pirates </span>
  </em>
  <span>on board. But that was only his opinion. And at sea, his opinion didn’t really matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwan has the decency to look embarrassed. “Oh right.” He says. “Sorry about that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of cutting off Hansol’s bonds like he would expect him to, his chin was held lightly, unlike the other time it was held before. Seungkwan slowly poured water into his mouth and he held still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Strangely, Hansol relaxed. Probably because Seungkwan didn’t really look so threatening- even though he was dangerous- but there’s a bit more humanity in him than the rest of the crew Hansol had the misfortune of meeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough?” Seungkwan asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol finishes gulping down the rest of the water before answering. “No.” Hansol answers truthfully, “I’m still thirsty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwan tsks, turning back towards the door. “He drank from you, didn’t he.” Seungkwan asks knowingly in an almost rhetorical manner. He doesn’t give Hansol the chance to answer because he continues a second later, “It’s alright, it happens to me too. My throat felt like that in the beginning as well. Like it was scratching against sandpaper.” He pours water from a bucket in the corner of the room into the cup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so he was human as well. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the beginning?” Hansol questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Seungkwan replies nonchalantly. “Me and Seungcheol are bonded together- which kind of means only he gets to drink from me and only I let him drink from me. It’s the vampire way of saying you’re in a relationship.” He waves his hand dismissively. “I think they just like to over-dramatize things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol nods, “Bonded sounded like something serious for a second there.” He manages a nervous chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it?” Seungkwan approaches him again, with a full cup. “Now stop talking and drink.” He complies, opening his mouth obediently to drink and Seungkwan wipes his mouth when a few drops dribbles down his chin. “So I guess you’re looking forward to getting off the ship tomorrow?” Seungkwan asks nonchalantly, dabbing the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Hansol hums, furrowing his eyebrows. He leans away from Seungkwan’s touch. “Where are we going?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pledis.” Seungkwan says casually, drawing back. “They want to bid you away.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol feels an overwhelming amount of nausea. “What?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bid.” Seungkwan slowly says as if Hansol were stupid. “So I guess you can look forward to leaving us.” He turns and walks away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” Hansol exclaims, he tugs on the ropes at his wrists. “I don’t want to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwan shrugs, not seeming to care. “You don’t really have a choice. Captain’s orders.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-But he said,” Hansol stammers nervously, “he said that I’m valuable.” He insists, trying to persuade Seungkwan and himself. “Hey!” He realises, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who broke his veganism.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hansol says, feeling a little more relaxed. “He liked my blood, are you sure?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure.” Seungkwan replied, eyeing Hansol suspiciously. “We’ve been sailing in that direction since last night.” He talks slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol throws his head back so quickly and with so much force that he hits the back of his scalp with the hard wooden back of the chair. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hansol swore. “I don’t want to be sold. There are some creeps out there, I don’t know what they’d do to me!” He rambles. The good thing about being on this ship, Hansol had decided a while ago, was that he was still alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how are we better?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not dead yet am I?” Hansol says. “Plus, the worst thing that’s happened to me is some dude latching onto my neck. But that wasn’t even that bad, to be honest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so he really did feed from you?” Seungkwan edges closer. The tables have turned. Hansol has the upper hand now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I told you didn’t I? I broke his veganism.” Hansol puffs out his chest like a proud bird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>veganism</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Seungkwan drawls, amused. “How much did he feed? Wasn’t he disgusted by you?” He quickly fires these questions at Hansol. He doesn’t try to dodge them. Maybe if he ruins Jihoon’s little secret, he’d be less inclined to sell him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Disgusted?” Hansol repeats, slightly offended. “He drank for a few good minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The expression on Seungkwan’s face was one of surprise. “So he really actually fed from you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Hansol didn’t know why he was so proud of it. He was someone’s snack, it was nothing to be proud of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.” Seungkwan says. “Did you bond with him then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Hansol makes a face. “How would I know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” The pirate pauses to think. “...do you know why he would bid you off?” It seemed as if Seungkwan was just as confused as Hansol. That was nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Hansol moans. “But I don’t want him to. Tell him not to- tell him if he does, I’ll tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>about how he broke his veganism.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Seungkwan says, “I don’t think vampires can be vegans... so really, you have nothing against him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong.” He says confidently. This was the only leverage against the captain Hansol has got. He’s going to milk it until it was useless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Seungkwan tries to persuade him. “I’m definitely right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Hansol pops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He says, “I’m leaving now. Bye.” He waves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Hansol’s left alone again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He really didn’t want to be given away. One, because he’ll feel like farmland cattle. Second, things could be a lot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>worse than his current predicament. And finally, he didn’t want someone else to latch on his neck and drink from him. Maybe it’s because he’s scared that he’d get this throat ripped out. At least Jihoon had the decency to keep him alive. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if i can talk candidly, im not rly sure how i think about this fic anymore LOL. my writing style is completely from this writing style so i'm editing it a lot more. i hope it's not too obvious that the writing lingo is different im trying to slowly change it throughout the chapters or maybe later i'll edit it more when it's done- and who, let me know what you think! i'd really like to hear your thoughts :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a reupload of vegan vampire - a fic i've started in 2018 that i haven't updated till now. there are a couple things that have changed but the full story will be gradually posted now ^^ after reading all the comments left on the original, i felt bad for abandoning this- and i also watched pirates of the caribbean and you could say that it inspired me to come back to write this. <br/>i had a really bad writers block for this fic and a ton of others as well, so i hope those who enjoyed the fic before are looking forward to re-reading this and also reading the new stuff that will come out! i've shortened chapters into a manageable chapter length for me to be able to continuously update, hope no one minds. </p>
<p>thanks for reading ^^ i really appreciate it and i guess you could say that quarantine period does have it's pros. </p>
<p>kudos and comments are very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>